villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Wolf
Black Wolf (not to be confused with Blackwolf) is the main antagonist in the 2008 computer-animated Finnish film, The Flight Before Christmas (originally released as Niko & The Way to the Stars). He is the villainous leader of his pack who hunt reindeer and plots to eat Santa Claus and his reindeer, the Flying Forces, to take their place and eat the children of the world. He was voiced by Vesa Vierikko in the Finnish version, Alan Stanford in the UK English version, and Sam Gold in the US English version. Biography A lost pet poodle named Essie found Black Wolf and his pack after they unsuccessfully attempted to hunt Niko's herd. As the wolves were about to eat her, she inadvertently gave Black Wolf the idea of eating Santa's reindeer, the Flying Forces (who commonly fly by the wolves' territory, irritating Black Wolf). Essie was considered Black Wolf's good luck charm for this idea and was spared but was also forced to join the pack on this grim plan. When Julius and Niko became lost and got separated in a sudden blizzard, Niko awoke under a pile of snow from the conversation of Black Wolf and his pack who do not see him. Niko overheard Black Wolf's scheme: after eating the Flying Forces to gain their magical ability to fly, they will eat Santa as well and take his place but to bring death to tasty boys and girls instead of bringing presents. The wolves discover Niko, and knowing that the young reindeer knew too much of Black Wolf's plan, they chased after him to kill him. After escaping from the wolves in an avalanche, Niko convinced Wilma to guide them while Black Wolf and his pack were hot on their trail. Black Wolf caught up to the three but Niko fell into a dangerous river after attempting to fly. Thinking they were dead, the wolves headed for Santa's Fell, unaware that Niko was saved by Julius and Wilma from going over a high waterfall. At Santa's Fell, Niko told the Flying Forces of Black Wolf's plan but they doubt a wolf would ever make it to Santa's secret valley. However, Black Wolf and his wolf pack eventually reached Santa's Fell, scaring the Flying Forces into losing their belief of their ability to fly. Black Wolf wore Santa's hat, immediately announcing himself as the "new Santa in town", and his wolf pack surrounded the Flying Forces in preparation to eat them. Upon seeing Niko alive, Black Wolf chased after him, determined to kill the young reindeer while his wolf pack pursued the scared Flying Forces. He ended up chasing Niko up a tall tree despite the efforts of Wilma and Julius to distract the wolf, but Niko was saved by the Flying Forces from falling and landed on Santa's sleigh. However, Black Wolf jumped onto the sleigh as well, and despite the Flying Forces efforts to shake him off, the evil wolf still latched on, forcing the reindeer to go into "Santa speed". Julius unlatched a part of the sleigh that Black Wolf was holding on to, but not before Black Wolf managed to grab him. Knowing that he was falling to his demise, Black Wolf was about to eat Julius as his last meal, but the flying squirrel was saved by Niko (who finally gained his ability to fly), leaving Black Wolf to plummet to his death. Santa's hat that Black Wolf wore drifted its way to the feet of his wolf pack as a sign of their leader's demise, who are then chased out of Santa's Fell by the reindeer. In the sequel film, Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure, it is revealed that Black Wolf has a sister named White Wolf who wants to avenge her brother's death. Personality At first, Black Wolf is viewed as the terrifying and fearsome leader of a pack of wolves who hunt reindeer, annoyed by his pack members' incompetence in hunting for food. It wasn't until he developed the grim plan to eat the Flying Forces, Santa Claus, and later the children of the world that labeled Black Wolf as a manipulative, dangerous, and sinister monster who is willing to take innocent lives in order to provide food for him and his pack. He is shown to be viciously persistent and pertinacious, as he was determined to kill Niko (after he was found eavesdropping on Black Wolf's evil scheme) to the point of pursuing him through Santa's Fell, to the top of a tree, and later on board Santa's sleigh while in the air. Powers and Abilities While being leader of his wolf pack, Black Wolf is also seemingly the authoritative and strongest, able to send a full-grown reindeer flying with a swipe of his claws and withstand the force of an avalanche head-on. Quotes Trivia *It is unlikely that Black Wolf is his real name, as it is also the name of his appearance. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:Barbarian Category:Predator Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Game Changer Category:Stalkers Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters